nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:NOBODY/Nitrome Wiki weekly update: April 27 - May 3
Time for another weekly update! Last week saw the expansion of a few Turn-Undead article, the addition of many development sections, and some new images to the Magic Touch spells article! Notable edits Random-storykeeper and Barqsrootbeersucks contributed to adding the appearance of the Bomba spiders. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Spiders_%28Bomba%29 Grammar Cat added some information to the first paragraph of the vampire hunter article's game information section. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Vampire_hunter She also finished the appearance section of the Dracula article and added some content to the game information in the section "levels 13, 19, and 21", elaborating on Dracula's behaviour. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Dracula MatiasNTRM updated the "Games by date" page by adding Silly Sausage in Meat Land to the 2015 section and Project Jump, Cooped Up, and Green Ninja to the upcoming games section. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Games_by_date The colours on the Turn-Undead navigational template were changed by Grammar Cat in order to be more relevant to the game's colours. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Turn-Undead New content The Square Meal 2 page was revised and expanded, the development section updated with Nitrome's stance on the game and information about when development started. Also, the game's status was changed from "cancelled" to "on hold". http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Square_Meal_2 Added to the Magic Touch series Knights page was that killing a king yields 90-100 coins. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Knights_%28Magic_Touch_series%29#Kings Nitromian Poptropica continued adding the Nitrome website description of Nitrome games to the wiki pages of the games, covering games from Ribbit to Cave Chaos 2 (Nitrome games 77-107). The Platform Panic article's development section was updated with how the new update will launch soon. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Platform_Panic#Development Video walkthroughs for levels 5-16 of Silly Sausage in Meat Land were added to the game's page. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Silly_Sausage_in_Meat_Land A video walkthrough for level 10 of Headcase was added. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Headcase Megaphantaze also clarified that the Unicorn spell only effects knight who have all there balloons popped. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Spells Minor content was added to the Magic Touch Wizard for Hire page, mainly oddities in the letters of the game's logo (mentioned in Trivia section), along with how in phase 3 of the game's level design the knights' balloons symbols may be encountered in Z-Z-V-V instead of Z-V-Z-V. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Magic_Touch:_Wizard_for_Hire For the Gunbrick game mobile page, the development was expanded with how Giuseppe Longo (one of the game's artist) handled the theme of the game's environments and story, and that by March 17 2014 Eirik Suhrke (the game's musician) had been commissioned to do the game's music. Also, added to the "Beta elements" section was the image of an unused sign along with the contents of an unused audio clip and an unused white plus sign. Article: http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Gunbrick_%28mobile%29 Sign: http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Gunbrick_%28mobile%29#Sign Beta elements: http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Gunbrick_%28mobile%29#Beta_elements The Oodlegobs page's development section was expanded and a reception section was added, this section covering the game's reception from a professional review site, also including a word from Giuseppe Longo (the game's artist) about what fans thought of it. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Oodlegobs Added to the Green Ninja: Year of the Frog article: the May 1st preview image and the full image off Jon Annal's Twitter, and a moderate amount of content to the development section about the game's art and progress. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Ninja:_Year_of_the_Frog MatiasNTRM created the page for 2010 Nitrome game slider animations, adding the animation for Rubble Trouble. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Slider/2010 The Feed Me venus fly trap page was revised by NOBODY to remove speculation and shorten sentences, with other revisions carried out by Emitewiki2. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Venus_fly_trap_%28Feed_Me%29 The (small) development section of Colour Blind was added. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Colour_Blind#Development Also, a development section for Super Stock Take was added. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Stock_Take#Development MatiasNTRM created a gallery page for the slider article, this page containing images of the slider animations of other Nitrome games. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Slider/Gallery A (small) development section was added for Ice Beak. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Ice_Beak#Development For Lockehorn a beta image of the altar was added (in the section "beta elements") along with the development section. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Lockehorn On the Turn-Undead article a beta sprite of Dracula was added to the newly created "beta elements" section. Notably, Dracula is standing as if on the ground. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Turn-Undead#Beta_elements An unused image was added to the Cave Chaos 2 article, this being of the miner inside the Under-Dweller's mouth. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Cave_Chaos_2#Beta_elements The cancelled Nitrome game Surface was expanded once again, with some more information added to the development section and also that Luis Romero programmed the game. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Surface Barqsrootbeersucks updated the Death article with Magic Touch Wizard for Hire content. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Death_%28Nitrome_games%29#Magic_Touch_series Emitewiki2 expanded the Feed Me bugs article with several new appearance and game information sections. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Bugs_%28Feed_Me%29 Notable new images The Magic Touch Wizard for Hire spells article was updated with transparent images of the shop icons of the spells, spells 1-10 covered, excluding the frog spell. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Spells Emitewiki2 added an image of the Feed Me venus fly trap's neck meter. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Venus_fly_trap_%28Feed_Me%29#Feed_Me New poll! Last month's poll has been archived and you can see the results here: http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Nitrome_Wiki:Poll_Results#April_2015 This month's poll is "Do you feel Nitrome games are getting better or worse?" and was suggested by Grammat Cat. Vote on it here: http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Nitrome_Wiki ---- Thanks for reading this week's long update! Category:Blog posts